Satu Hujan
by AmmaRyn
Summary: "Aku butuh satu harimu, hanya 24 jam milikmu" "Tidak, Aku masih memiliki janji dengan pacarku untuk kencan" "Kalau begitu, aku minta satu hujan darimu" "Apa-apaan itu?" "Bahkan hujan belum berhenti. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?. Apakah aku seburuk itu?. Jika waktu boleh kembali, kau tak perluh lagi meminta satu hujan dariku. Aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku untukmu" Yaoi/BL
1. Chapter 1

Langit tak henti-hentinya bergemuruh. Air matanya seolah mampu melautkan daratan. Kilatan cahaya seolah menunjukkan ia sedang marah. Angin kencang bahkan menemaninya, seolah saling berbagi rasa seperti sahabat karib. Sang angin menerjang pohon-pohon yang tidak bersalah, menerobos dan menjatuhkan apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Malam ini Langit dan Angin bekerjasama menggetarkan bumi.

Orang-orang lebih memilih berlindung di dalam rumah nyamannya. Bergelung dibalik selimut tebal yang lembut. Meminum coklat hangat bersama orang terkasih sambil bercerita ringan, jangan lupakan kue yang baru keluar dari oven itu, dari baunya sudah tercium aroma lezat dan manis.

Tapi ia tidak bergelung di selimut atau menikmati kue yang lezat itu, namja itu sepertinya akan menantang Dewa Langit, dengan beraninya ia berdiri di tengah taman yang bahkan tak ada orang lain di sana. Taman ini biasanya ramai, orang-orang akan datang ketika pagi untuk berolahraga lalu sore dan malam di mana mereka memilih mengambil istirahat sambil menikmati pemandangan bunga-bunga yang tersusun rapi. Oh, ingatkan kepala taman ini, jika bunga-bunganya sudah dirusak oleh si -sialan- angin.

Pada hari sabtu seperti malam ini, akan ada sebuah pertunjukan musik dari klub musik kota. Pasangan muda-mudi yang menikmati malam minggunya selalu datang menikmati musik yang disuguhkan. Menjadikan taman ini daftar _list_ teratas sebagi tempat kencan yang akan mereka datangi. Namun mereka hanya bisa merutuk ketika rencana kencan mereka gagal. Baca: gagal total. Namja yang berdiri itu menyeringai, tertawa ketika memikirkan nasib para pasangan itu. Sepertinya doa orang-orang single diluar sana terjawab.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak basah, ia mendongak dan menemukan payung menghalangi hujan yang mengenainya.

"Pergilah Kai" ia memejamkan mata dan menggeram.

"Tidak sebelum kau juga ikut aku untuk pergi Chanyeol" ucap namja berkulit tan.

"Aku tidak bisa,ini sedang hujan" Chanyeol masih mencoba bersabar.

"Justru karena ini hujan bung,mari kembali, kau seperti mayat" ledek Kai yang memang bukan hanya ledekan. Lihatlah bibir merah mudanya yang kini membiru. Kulit ujung jari-jarinya mengkerut. Giginya bergelemutuk. Wajahnya pucat seolah tidak ada darah yang mampu mengalir kesana. Jelas sekali jika ia tengah kedinginan sekarang.

"Jangan melakukan ini lagi Kai, kau tau ini hanya sia-sia. Aku tak akan pergi sebelum hujan ini reda"

Namun Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Tak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini kawan, pulanglah, ibumu khawatir sekali"

Chanyeol yang geram memukulkan tangannya ke payung diatasnya, membuat payung biru itu terlempar dari tangan si pemilik. Kini Kai ikut menggigil dikenai hujan.

"Wow Chan, aku baru tau di sini sangat sangat dingin, kau sangat kuat kawan, mari kemba-" ajakannya terhenti karena ia mendengar suara isakan.

Tak ragu lagi suara itu dari namja tinggi yang sudah menjadi karibnya sejak dulu. Kai segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya dan memberikan kata penenang.

"Kau tau dia sangat suka hujan Kai, aku hanya ingin mengingatnya dengan berdiri di tengah hujan" adunya sambil diselingi isakan.

"Aku tau, aku sangat tau. Tapi tidak perluh melakukan ini Chan, dia akan tetap berada di hatimu walau kau tak bemain hujan-hujan seperti anak kecil"

"Diamlah Kai, kau tidak tau, kau tidak pernah merasakannya"

"Aku memang tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi sebagai sahabat popokmu, aku tau bagaimana sakitnya, aku faham perasaanmu kawan. Jadi kuharap kau juga mengerti perasaanku yang sekarang mulai.. .. Dingin. Sialan, ini dingin sekali. Kau harus beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertiku".

"Pergilah,aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau gila? Seperti ini? Baik-baik saja? Tidakkah kau lihat bibirmu yang puc-"

"Pergilah Kai" tangan Chanyeol mulai mengepal. Ia menutup matanya tajam.

Kai yang mengerti menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi, coklat hangat sudah menunggumu kawan. Akan kusiapkan selimut tebal ketika kau datang".

Dengan perginya Kai, ingatan-ingatan yang selalu menghantuinya berputar lagi, ia tersenyum mengingat memori yang selalu ia penjarakan di otaknya. Matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum, hidungnya yang mungil, bibir tipisnya yang manis, dan aroma strawberry yang selalu membuatnya tersihir. Namja manis.

*

"Apa? Kencan buta" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada sahabat kecilnya.

"Tenanglah kawan,dia mengajakku untuk double date, apa yang bisa kulakukan selain meminta pertolongan pada sahabat popok ku yang tinggi ini" pintanya sambil memelas.

"Tidak" Chanyeol kembali memainkan gitarnya, mengabaikan Kai yang kini berguling-guling diatas ranjang.

"Chan, kau kan tahu, Kyungsoo itu namja incaranku, sejak dulu, kau ingat? Tiga tahun bung, ku habiskan masa SMA kita untuk mengagumi namja itu. Dan sekarang,di detik-detik kelulusan kita, aku berhasil mengajaknya kencan. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan kepadaku?"

Kai masih melanjutkan cerocosannya, sekali-kali menyinggung bagaimana tidak pekanya Chanyeol sebagai sahabat atau betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Bukannya Chanyeol ini tidak pengertian, hanya saja ia juga punya namja incaran sendiri. Namja manis dengan aroma strawberry. Walaupun mereka tidak berkencan, bahkan Chanyeol tidak yakin namja itu mengenalnya.Tapi tetap saja, ia akan seolah menghianati hatinya jika memilih mengikuti kencan buta ini. Ia dengan tegas menolak. Namun ternyata, omelan Kai lebih parah dari omelan ibunya. Sudah berlalu dua jam dan namja tan itu masih dikamarnya, mengatainya dan menganggu konsentrasinya yang kini tengah membuat sebuah lagu.

"Ahhh...Oke-oke.Aku akan datang. Sekarang berhentilah mengomel dan pergi dari kamarku" usirnya sambil menendang tubuh Kai yang bergelayut di kasur. Kai yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit dan bediri tegap.

"Ay Yay kapten" Kai menekuk tangannya membentuk hormat dan berlari keluar kamar, sebelum sampai di pintu ia menoleh dan meringis yang entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol mual.

"Jumat sore pukul 6 cafe Cofdee, jangan lupa kawan, aku akan menjemputmu" katanya setelah itu sambil berlari kecil dan bernyanyi 'ada cinta' di sepanjang koridor rumahnya dengan sangat keras yang saat ini sungguh membuat Chanyeol benar-benar muntah.

*

Chanyeol duduk tergugup, tak henti-hentinya ia berdehem,namun nyatanya kegugupannya tidak pergi. Sungguh ini diluar kuasanya,seharusnya ia harus menanyakan dulu pada Kai siapa namja yang akan berkencan dengannya. Melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini ia tengah 'kencan buta' yang tentu saja Kai juga tidak tahu siapa namja itu.

Aroma strawberry favoritnya menguak disekelilingnya, yang ada hanya kata nyaman yang Chanyeol rasakan. Ah, seandainya ia tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun lah yang menjadi teman kencannya, ia akan memakai pakaian yang lebih pantas. Lihatlah apa yang dipakai namja tinggi itu, kaos oblong dengan jins robek-robek di lututnya. Rambutnya bahkan terkesan seperti baru bangun tidur. Berbada sekali dengan namja didepannya yang sedang menyesap susu strawberry dengan _sweater_ _soft pink_ yang terlihat serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Chanyeol melirik meja di seberangnya dan berdecak lagi melihat Kai begitu tampan dengan baju kemeja dan celana bahannya.

"Jadi, Chanyeol, bukankah kita berada di klub musik kota? Aku sering melihatmu memainkan gitar. Kebetulan sekali". Chanyeol tersenyum mengetahui Baekhyun mengenalnya. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau juga musisi? Atau komposer?"

"Ya.. Ka-kadang-kadang aku menciptakan musik"

"Waw, itu keren, aku hanya bisa memainkan musik saja, dan itupun hanya piano" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu bermain yang lainnya. Aku bisa memainkan Gitar, Bass dan Drum"

"Wah.. Tentu saja, siapa yang melewatkan les privat musik gratis dari namja tampan dan berbakat sepertimu" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan sedikit merona.

Cantik. Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa berkedip melihat bidadari di depannya. Baekhyun bahkan lebih cantik dari bidadari. Lupakan Kai yang menyukai Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun. Enam tahun, iya, enam tahun ia menyimpan rasa pada Baekhyun.

Dimulai ketika ia memasuki kumpulan pemusik kota, ia melihat namja manis itu bermain piano dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu. Bisa dibilang, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan namja itu. Chanyeol selalu diam-diam mendengarnya menyanyi di balik pintu sambil tersenyum.

Namun sayang, sudah tiga bulan ini Baekhyun tidak lagi datang untuk bermain musik. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat Baekhyun atau pelatihnya, namun sayang, perasaan gugup dan takut lebih mendominasi dan membuatnya urung melakukannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk sehingga tidak bermusik, tapi aku akan segera kembali. Mungkin besok aku akan mulai ikut konser di taman. Kau juga ikut kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, mari kita pergi bersama, aku akan menjempetmu" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu Mr.Park, kau fikir kencan kita sekarang akan berlanjut begitu?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, yang sejujurnya tidak bisa ia lakukan sehingga kedua alisnya terangkat membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya karena menganggap itu lucu.

"I-iya, jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Sebenarnya aku keberatan. Tapi, baiklah, aku takut guru les baruku ini tidak jadi mengajarku lagi karena aku tolak" Baekhyun tertawa setelahnya membuat Chanyeol juga menyahut dan tawa mereka melebur bersama, membentuk nada nyata dari sebuah definisi bahagia.

*

First Story about my fav couple.

Hope you like it, Its still Continue.

Happy reading

Dan,

Salam Chanbaek is real


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeol, kau sungguh mencintaiku?" Chanyeol yang tadinya menyesap kopi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja kecil di depannya. Ia terlihat lucu ketika sebuah topi rajutan berbentuk sapi mengiasi kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak perluh meragukanku. Park Chanyeol sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun" jawabnya sambil melebih-lebihkan ekpresinya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya mau tak mau tersenyum atas tingkah kekasihnya.

Ya, mereka telah resmi berkencan sekarang. Sudah berjalan dua bulan.

Masa yang sulit ketika Chanyeol melakukan pendekatan, hingga butuh waktu tiga bulan ia mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau ia sungguh mencintainya. Dan semua itu tidak sia-sia, sekarang secara resmi ia dapat berteriak pada dunia kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Dan juga mereka tengah melanjutkan studinya di sebuah kampus elit di kota. Sama-sama mengambil musik.Tak perluh diragukan lagi, itulah bakat mereka.

"Ketika aku pergi, apa kau tetap mencintaiku?" Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Iya, tentu saja" Jawabnya yakin.

"Ah, syukurlah" kernyitan Chanyeol semakin dalam.

"Tapi ingat, walaupun kau sangat mencintaiku, kau tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kepergianku. Jalani hidupmu seperti sebelum kau bertemu denganku".

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sayang?" akhirnya Chanyeol mempertanyakan keganjalannya.

"Aku akan pergi" nyatanya ekspresi Baekhyun yang tenang tidak membuatnya menghentikan deguban jantungnya.

"Kemana?" tanyanya lirih.

"Jepang, kakakku akan segera menikah di sana. Mungkin aku pergi sekitar dua bulan, kakek ingin semua cucunya berkumpul dan mengadakan liburan keluarga. Beliau ingin berjalan-jalan keliling Eropa ditemani anak dan cucunya. Pasti seru sekali, aku akan bertemu dengan sepupuku yang jauh-jauh. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu.Tapi kata kakek 'tidak ada pacar'" omel Baekhyun sambil menirukan perkatakan kakeknya di akhir kalimat.

"Mmm.. Yeol, tidak apa-apa kan aku tidak mengajakmu?" cicit Baekhyun yang tak kunjung mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku fikir kau akan pergi kemana, aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Tapi tidak apa jika itu untuk kakekmu. Mungkin kakekmu butuh prime time dengan anak cucunya. Oh, haruskah aku sebut dia 'kakekku'? Bukankah kalau kita menikah ia akan jadi kakekku?" Baekhyun refleks mencubit perut Chanyeol yang dibalas gelitikan oleh laki-laki tinggi itu. Sehingga acara gelitik itu terus berlanjut membuat decak kagum pengunjung kafe lain melihat romantisnya pasangan sekarang.

Diluar, hujan terus turun dengan derasnya. Baekhyun yang kecapekan menyeruput susu strawberrynya dan menghadap ke Jendela.

"Kau tahu Yeol? Aku benci hujan" gumamnya.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak suka dingin?" jawabnya ragu. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Sebebarnya, aku membenci hujan karena membuatku terus mencintainya" jawabnya sambil terus melihat jendela.

"Apa maksud dari semua itu?"

"Dengarkan Yeol, dengarkan suara hujan" Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya.

"Yang kudengar hanya suara orang berlarian karena kehujanan" lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos kekasihnya, 'tidak romantis sekali' pikirnya.

"Dengarkan suaranya yang jatuh ketika menyentuh tanah. Yang kau dengar selanjutnya adalah nada. Nada yang indah sekali Yeol, nada buatan alam, seolah langit begitu merindukan bumi, dan sedang merayakan pertemuan kembali mereka melalui hujan, melalui nada hujan itu" serunya.

Chanyeol mencoba menutup matanya,

"Aku tak bisa mendengarnya" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tak tahan mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Baiklah mari hentikan pembahasan soal hujan ini, aku harus berbicara banyak padamu. Kau akan meninggalkanku selama sebulan, darimana aku akan mendapatkan energi kalau kau pergi?. Kau tidak kasihan padaku Baek? Kenapa kakekmu kejam sekali?" Lalu pembicaraan hujan itu benar-benar pergi, bersamaan hujan yang juga mulai reda, meninggalakan langit dan bumi yang masih belum cukup menyampaikan rindunya.

*

Sudah dua bulan,tak ada kabar dari Baekhyun. Nomor telfonnya mati,rumahnya kosong, e-mailnya tidak dibalas. Berkali-kali Chanyeol bertanya pada sahabat Baekhyun, namun mereka juga tidak tahu. Kyungsoo pun mengaku tidak tahu dimana sahabatnya berada.

Chanyeol khawatir, ia berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya. Semoga memang kakek Baekhyun mencoba mengundur perjalanan keliling Eropa itu. Dan Baekhyun terlalu senang bertemu sepupunya sampai membuatnya lupa jika ia masih memiliki kekasih yang harus dikabari. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya.

*

Empat bulan dan Chanyeol mencoba menunggu. Ia bahkan tak pantas disebut Chanyeol lagi, ia seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Tubunya mengurus dan terkesan acak-acakan. Tidak ada lagi beangkat ke kampus. Yang ada hanya Chanyeol yang mengurung diri di apartemennya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kai khawatir , bahkan ia memutuskan pindah ke apartemen sahabatnya untuk membantu Chanyeol. Padahal jarak apartemen Chanyeol dengan kampusnya lumayan jauh. Harus berganti empat bus kota yang membuatnya terbangun lebih awal dipagi hari jika tidak ingin telat. Melelahakan, tapi bagaimana lagi?. Demi sahabat popoknya.

*

"Berhentilah berharap Chan, sudah sembilan bulan dan kau masih mengharapkannya?" Kai merengek lagi. Sudah sejak dulu ia seperti ini, tapi Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu hanya diam. Dan bahkan ia mencuti kuliahnya.

"Jangan bodoh, mungikin ia tidak mencintaimu dan sudah menemukan bule tampan Eropa" Chanyeol menggeram dan menutup matanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan urat mulai terlihat di lehernya.

"A-Aku Be-Berangka-kat" Kai yang ketakutan berlari menuju pintu, sedikit tersandung karena aura gelap sahabat popo- lupakan, Chanyeol yang sekarang menakutkan baginya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol mulai rileks, ia membuka matanya dan menatap pigura yang berisi fotonya dengan seorang namja manis yang terlihat lucu. Bibirnya di _pout_ kan dan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V.Chanyeol mengambilnya,dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Aku memang bodoh"

*

Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya, jarinya ibarat _masterpiece_ memetik senar yang ada. Senarnya bertahutan dan mengalunkan nada indah yang rumit. Membuat beberapa orang berdecak kagum. Disampingnya seorang namja cantik bermata rusa bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya.

Alunan nada itu terhenti, tepuk tangan bentuk penghormatan diterimanya. Keduanya menekuk tubuhnya hingga sembilan puluh derajat. Setelahnya keduanya menuruni panggung. Tangan namja cantik itu mengait lengan namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Chan, ini luar biasa, aku tidak pernah tampil di depan panggung besar seperti ini. Terimakasih"

"Untuk apa berterimakasih sayang? Sudah seharusnya, kau itu pacarku" ucapnya sambil menelus surai pirang kekasihnya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu keromantisan kalian?" Chanyeol mencium bau yang sangat familiar, bau strawberry, hangat, manis dan nyaman. Bau yang sudah satu tahun ini hilang dari penciumannya.

"Permisi,perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil menjabat namja berambut pirang itu.

"Aku Xi Luhan"jawabnya ramah.

"Jadi kau pacar Chanyeol?" Chanyeol entah kenapa hanya diam, tertegun atas kehadiran sosok yang lama ditunggunya.

"Iya, aku pacar Chanyeol, kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil tersipu, bangga jika pacarnya adalah Chanyeol si berbakat.

"Aku..." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol "Teman lama" jawabnya akhirnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Yeol, aku fikir kita butuh bicara" kini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku sibuk" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya pergi, sedangkan Luhan menurut saja sambil kebingungan.

"Kumohon" langkahnya terhenti. Suara itu terdengar lemah, lirih dan putus asa. Entah kenapa rasa sakit menghampiri dadanya. Seolah tak membiarkan jika namja manis itu mengatakannya.

*

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya"

"Cepat jelaskan"

"Aku butuh satu harimu,hanya 24 jam milikmu"

"Itu diluar perjanjian tuan,hanya jelaskan alasanmu meninggalkanku"

"Kumohon,tidak lebih,aku butuh satu harimu"

"Tidak,Aku masih memiliki janji dengan pacarku untuk kencan"

Tiba-tiba hujan turun,sepertinya langit sedang merindukan bumi lagi.

"Kalau begitu,aku minta satu hujan darimu"

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kumohon,jika hujan berhenti kau boleh pergi"

"Baiklah"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menurutiku"

"Tidak"

"Hanya sampai hujan berakhir"

"Baiklah"

*


	3. Chapter 3 End

Saat ini sepasang mantan kekasih itu menaiki mobil. Hujan masih deras diluar sana. Mereka tidak terlibat pembicaraan sama sekali.

"Kenapa harus di taman kota huh? Tidak bisa disini saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengam kesal.

"Tidak, banyak kenangan kita di sana"

"Jadi kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan bule Eropa huh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa hambar.

"Tidak" Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang terkesan singkat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang terlihat kedinginan. Tidak tega ia menurunkan volume Ac dan menyampikan jaket miliknya agar si kecil merasakan hangat.

"Sudah kubilangkan kau itu membenci hujan karena dingin"

"Aku senang kau mengingatnya, aku harap kau juga mengingat percakapan sebelumnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba menyamankan dirinya dengan jaket pemberian Chanyeol. Hangat.

"Percakapan? Percakapan apa? Aku tidak ingat!" jawab Chanyeol yang terdengar gugup. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Jadi kau lupa jika kau berkata kau akan mencintaiku bahkan jika aku per-"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya" sahut Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, menoleh ke jendela mobil dan menutup matanya.

"Kau tahu Yeol? Mungkin kau tak lagi mencintaiku, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencimtaimu. Aku tak berselingkuh dan sebenarnya aku juga berharap kau juga begitu. Namun aku senang mengetahui hidupmu berjalan baik-baik saja tanapaku, seperti sebelum kau mengenalku. Kau benar-benar melupakan percakapan kita ya? Baiklah, sepertinya hanya aku sendiri yang mengingatnya. Aku berjanji akan mengingatnya sampai mati.

"Aku merindukanmu Yeol sungguh. Tidakkah kau juga begitu? Aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu saat kita sampai di taman, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku tahu aku salah, jadi maafkan aku.

"Aku ingin kita dapat bermain musik bersama lagi, aku ingin kita menikmati waktu kita dengan menghabiskan kopi pahitmu dan susu strawberryku. Aku ingin kita menyaksikan hujan turun bersama lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Aku mencintaimu".

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Ia menyetir dengan perlahan, sambil berharap hujan turun lebih lama. Jujur ia juga merindukan sumua itu. Kegiatan sederhana namun sangat membekas, dimana yang ia ingat hanya tawa manis dan aroma strawberry kekasihnya yang sudah seperti candu.

Ia begitu memikirkannya sampai akhirnya mobilnya menginjak tanah taman dimana mereka sering tampil di konser malam minggu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Ia berharap ia akan terus berada dalam suasana ini. Suasana yang membuatnya betah tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiam diri dan kehangatan akan melingkupinya.

"Kita sampai Baek" waktu berjalan dan tidak ada sahutan. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur. Ia terkekeh, mendapati kebiasaan mantan kekasihnya. Tertidur diberbagai tempat.

"Apa jaketku terlalu nyaman? Bangun Baek!" ia menepuk pipinya namun menggelinjang ketika merasa kulit Baekhyun yang begitu dingin.

Chanyeol segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun,tidak ada nafas.

Oksigen berhenti memasuki hidung kecil itu. Tak ada lagi eritrosit yang mengikatnya karena jantung itu sudah tak lagi memompa aliran darahnya. Membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengecek nadinya, yang mana sia-sia, tidak ditemukan apa-apa di sana. Ia segera berteriak dan memeluk sosok beku itu. Berharap dengan pelukannya namja kesayangannya akan bangun dan balik memeluknya.

"Bahkan hujan belum berhenti. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?. Apakah aku seburuk itu?. Jika waktu boleh kembali, kau tak perluh lagi meminta satu hujan dariku. Aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku untukmu"

*

Chanyeol masih dijatuhi hujan, memori itu jelas masih berputar di otaknya. Gagal jantung,penyakit sejak ia kecil. Apakah ia pantas disebut kekasih jika ia sendiri tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya?.

Jadi ia pergi selama satu tahun untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya,bukannya berselingkuh dengan bule Eropa. Bahkan setiap hari namja itu berjuang mati-matian dengan berbagai pengobatan yang tidak berhasil.

Dari yang ia dengar, setiap hari namja itu akan bermain musik sambil membawa fotonya, mengecup pigura itu sambil menangis, berharap tuhan memberinya kehidupan lebih lama.

Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, nampaknya hujan terlalu menyayanginya sehingga membiarkan namja itu kembali ke Tuhan sembari mendengarkan nadanya yang menjatuhi tanah.

"Dasar Baekhyun bodoh, jika saja dia memberitahuku, kita akan punya waktu satu tahun, bukannya satu hujan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tidak ada jalan-jalan ke Eropa bahkan kakeknya sudah meninggal sejak Baekhyun berumur tujuh tahun. Nampaknya kakek dan cucu itu akan segera membuat liburannya sendiri.

Chanyeol sangat membenci hujan, baginya hujan hanya mengingatkannya pada kepergian kekasih tercintanya. Namun lagi-lagi, kenangan mereka lebih besar tersembunyi dibalik hujan. Menutupi kepedihan dan kesedihan.

Setiap hujan turun ia akan membiarkan hujan itu menjatuhi tubuhnya, mengulang kembali setiap perkataan yang diucapkan kekasihnya tentang nada hujan. Mencoba mendengarkan nada hujan.

Ia menutup matanya, lagi-lagi yang ada adalah senyum manis namja kecilnya. Lalu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar nada.

"Aku mendengarnya Baek, tidakkah kau bangga memiliki kekasih sepertiku?"


	4. Sorry

Sebelumnya, di kotak review ada yang bilang kalau cerita saya jelek, bingungin, dan ada yang bilang kalau nggak usah nulis lagi. Jujur, itu ngebuat saya down, dan semua file yang pernah saya ketik saya hapus. Saya jadi mogok nulis.

Tapi, kalau saya fikir lagi, nulis memang nggak mudah, banyak cobaannya, intinya, saya mau balik nulis lagi, saya pingin tau gimana respon para reader-nim,

Enaknya bagaimana ya? boleh minta saran?


End file.
